


My Toys

by SophieD



Series: The Catch [2]
Category: The Catch
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Con Artists, Control, F/F, Family, Femlash, Fighting, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Sister - Freeform, TV Show, brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Margot confronts Rhys about Felicity's whereabouts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Catch is a Shonda Williams show on ABC. there were 10 eps of the first season and season 2 will be back in the spring. Its way too complicated to explain but, this part of the story involves Margot (con artist/thief) getting involved with the assassin sent to kill her. In canon, Rhys kills Felicity but Margot doesn't know. She pretty much just disappears and no one ever mentions her again. I like to think that Margot maybe have has some feelings about her. They certainly gave me the feels! 
> 
> Ben/Benji - fellow con artist who broke away from the main organization in England with Margot to start over in the US. When they left, they stole a fairly large sum of money.  
> Rhys - Margot's brother who inherited the organization from their father even though is is obviously unstable.  
> Felicity - she's worked for the organization for some time doing wet work.  
> The Detective (Alice Vaughn) - this is where it gets complicated. Alice is actually the main protagonist. She runs a high powered detective agency. Margot and Ben ran a scam on her to steal money and all of her clients' names. She and Ben (in character) fell in love and he plays both sides to some extant.

_“Look who’s having a drink.”_  
_“Go away darling. There’s still a few hours left till our deadline.”_  
_“Tick tock. Tick tock…darling.”_  
_“Do I look worried to you?”_  
_“To be honest, you look pretty fit to me.”_

Margot’s hand freezes over her drink. Felicity steps closer and Margot contemplates the offer while looking from the corner of her eye. On one hand, Felicity is here to kill her. And Ben. Unless they can come up with the money they stole. On the other, she is a beautiful young woman. Small and thin with warm brown skin and long black hair. She certainly seems interested. She’s taken another step closer and Margot can smell her arousal now.

She’s certain she can play this, bring Felicity to her side. Or at least buy herself another day or two to think. And if not? No matter. The last few days have been tedious. Why not have a little fun before she goes. She resumes stirring her drink.

____________________

“Rhys!”  
“Bugger off!”  
“Rhys! We need to talk!”  
He swings around in his chair. “Do you have my money?”  
“Where is Felicity?”  
“Why on earth would I know where Felicity is?”

Margot narrows her eyes. “We both know you sent her away and I want to know where.”  
“Well, dear sister, that is none of your business. Why exactly do you want to know anyway? You two have a little thing going?”  
“Of course not,” Margot lies. She knows he doesn’t believe her and she doesn’t particularly care. “Its business.”

____________________

 

Felicity untangles herself from Margot and the sheets. She crawls back up and tucks herself into Margot’s side. Margot reaches for her wine glass without comment. Felicity isn’t terribly surprised, or concerned. She knew going in that this was not about love or romance. Margot doesn’t indulge in such luxuries. To be honest, neither does she. One doesn’t rise to her level in The Company by playing on feelings. It’s all about business. And pleasure.  
She watches Margot sip her wine. This was very pleasurable. Now it’s time for business.

 _“I really hope I don’t have to kill you.”_  
_“Well, you could go rogue, you know, exercise free will, join our merry band.”_  
_“They’d just send a replacement out to kill all three of us.”_  
_“mmm-hmmm.”_  
_“How close are you to getting the money?”_  
Margot sighs _. “Let’s not ruin this, shall we?”_  
_“Why’d you do it? Why’d you leave the family? You were next in line.”_  
_“No. I was never next in line. I’m a woman.”_  
_“Things have changed since then. Our Benefactor’s changed.”_  
Margot snorts.  
_“Oh really? So he’s not insane anymore?”_  
Felicity smiles _. “I wouldn’t say that.”_  
_“Well, that’s why I left._  
_“Yes, well, you still owe money.”_  
Margot sighs again _. “Freedom has its price.”_  
_“Then it isn’t freedom, is it?”_ Felicity asks _._  
_“Mnh-mnh. Part of the job.”_  
_“The way this is part of the job?”_  
Margot raises an eyebrow but Felicity doesn’t buy it _. “You here with me? Using sex to get what you want?”_  
_“Is it working?”_  
Margot is impossibly close now _. “Shall we try again and find out?”_

____________________

“I know you sent her to India! I want to know where!”  
“Well, I don’t want to tell you.” Rhys answers with that infuriatingly smug look on his face. “What are you going to do? Run and tell Mummy on me again?”  
Margot clenches her fists. As much as she would like to smack her little brother in the face, she still needs him. She needs him to find Felicity. She puts as much honey into her voice as she can stomach.

“Rhys, why don’t you just…”  
“She doesn’t belong to you.”  
“What?”  
“I know what you want her for. She doesn’t belong to you. She belongs to me. You should know by now, dear sister, that I do not share my toys.”

____________________

 

 _“You slept with my brother!”_  
_“I wasn’t aware that you and I were exclusive.”_  
_“No. We’re not. Let’s be clear. This is not romantic jealousy you’re witnessing. This is disgust. You slept with me and then you slept with my brother.”_  
_“Technically, I slept with him first. I’ve been doing that for some time now. I assumed you knew.”_  
_“How would I know? Given your rather pronounced lesbian tendencies, why would I make that assumption?”_  
_“You sleep with Ben.”_ Felicity counters _. “How do you explain your lesbian tendencies?”_  
_“I prefer not to.”_  
_“Takes all the fun out of them.”_

_______________

Margot starts to get a sick feeling.

“What did you do to her?”  
“What makes you think _I_ did anything?”  
“Because I know you, Dear Brother.”  
Rhys smiles. “Yes. Yes I suppose you do. Ok. I killed her. Is that what you want to know?”  
“What? You’re kidding…you wouldn’t…”  
He just continues to smile his evil smile.  
“Why?”  
“Because she betrayed me. No one betrays me. Especially not her. Especially not with you.”  
“So you killed her because she slept with me?”  
“Actually, yes. Among other things. But that was the deciding factor.”

Margot swallows hard, forcing the bile back down. She knew her brother was capable of anything, but this? Killing Felicity? He’s lying. He has to be lying. She was good at her job. Good at so many things…

“Oh, and just so you know, she betrayed you too ‘dear sister’. She told me all about your little invitation to join you, your plans with Benji, your ill-fated scam on the detective. She doesn’t deserve your pity. She was good. I will give her that. She was good at her job, despite letting you live to have this little conversation. And she was good in bed. Obviously. You seem to have fallen for her. You’ve lost your edge. This is why Father didn’t leave The Company to you. You’re a woman. You’re too emotional. Unfit for the job. You will never be the leader that I am. That is a fact. Father knew it, I know it and you do too.”  
“You’re a pig!”  
He just grins at her. “Maybe. But I am the pig in charge.”

Margot turns to storm out of the room. Under her breath, she swears, “not for long dear brother! Not for long!"


End file.
